This invention relates generally to a system for forming a multiple container package, and, more particularly to apparatus and methods for applying connecting clips and covers to groups of attached cans to form multiple container packages commonly known as "four packs, six packs, eight packs, etc.".
Retaining clips and covers of the type used by the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,859 of James S. Bader et al., for Can Clip And Packages; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 292,811 of James S. Bader filed Aug. 14, 1981 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,810, for Cover For Multiple Unit Container Packages, the disclosures of which are hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference.